remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvie Paula Paula
Sylvie Paula Paula (Sylvie Chinese or Japanese words OH HECK HER NAME IS JUST PAULA!) Paula is the girl that Bobo Kong talks about from time to time. She is known to be the prosititude and a 12 year old runaway that Fresh Prince sings about. Appearance Paula has this funky outfit on that doesn't match and tires so hard to act like she's french. (To me she is worser then Shermie. At lest Shermie doesn't dress like a clown) Paula has a big moutian hair that looks like a rats nest with something living on her head. Not sure what the heck it is but it's creepy looking. She also thought she was a blond. Deep Background About The Hoe She grew up with a thong on and always lived next door to the house of Yashiro, Shermie, and their kids. (WAIT A 12 YEAR OLD THAT WEARS THONGS?!) One day after Bobo Kong just hit that age, being a sexy 16 year old, Paula saw him when he first stepped food outside. She thought he looked the type to have money and had a very sexy boy. She wanted his hot dog. She knew she had to have it and his nip-lets. So Paula made her way ever there. She dated him for about a half a month without trying anything. Bobo Kong had deeply feel in love with her in short notice. (He was an idiot but he couldn't help it! HIS FIRST LOVE YOU KNOW?) One night she made Bobo Kong her pray, while his parents where away for a few hours, Paula tries to rape him. She pulls him down on the couch, and talks sweet nothings to him. He did liked it, but he felt that he should get to know her first. He told her this and she got off him angrily. She hasn't return his phone calls, or talked to him after that. She ran away from her parents and pretend she was 18 years old and got her job being a stripper at the mall that was written on someone else's page (I forgot who/ I JUST REMEMBERED! IT WAS MATURE!). Bobo Kong was hurt by this and wished he would of had sex with her to make her stay. Friendship and Lesbians Paula became best friends with Mature as part time hockers. They end up being sex partners and give people a show. They also make sexual video's together and rate 100 top Playgirl Magazine. Now because of all of this happening, Paula became a lesbian. SO If Bobo Kong knew about this he'll be crushed. KOF I have no clue what the heck game she is in because I personally play the originals. If the player opens the PS whatever system or xbox? MAKE SURE YOU INCEST THE DISK. Okay thank you. The stupid loading screen should load. While loading and waiting for it, feel free to play with yourself or just get a drink and a bite to eat. FINALLY the load thing brings up the game and shows a select screen. PICK HER BEFORE I GET ANY OLDER! Good. Her story should appear. The screen shows and she is sun bathing outside in her bloomers. She had her checks all spreaded and moaning the air. She turns over and notices a sexy mail man. She winks at him and tells him he is kind of cute. They played in his mail truck for an hour or two then she heard someone. She goes out of the truck and saw Bobo Kong talk about a topic about a girl to Peedy. She runs of there and flirts with him. (WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS HER STORY OF HER AND BOBO KONG?) FORGET IT I DON'T WANNA KNOW! She inters the tournament and hoping to find more girls as her wish. She beats all enemies and asks for her wish. Instead she wakes up in bed next by mature and it was all just a dream. Category:Lesbian Hoe